Western Moon
by Actual Table
Summary: Amber's just a Canadian farm girl, taking care of her father's farm in the mountains while he's out on vacation. The trigger happy girl's done it before, but it's never had a bad ending. Vampires with a focus on the west rather than Japan. Sticking as close to the canon as possible. Had some trouble and had to leave the story alone for a few months. I'm going back into it.
1. Chapter 1

A loud clunk outside startles Amber out of a light sleep. She looks over to her window, it's dark and overcast. Her eyes turn to a nearby clock, only three AM.

 _"Nothing like loud noises when you're home alone."_

She thinks while pushing away her sheets and stands up to stretch. Amber is barely five feet tall with shoulder length and brown hair. All she wore at the moment are some old pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt.

With her already delicate sleep destroyed and her imagination running rampant, she makes her way to her father's bedroom.

It takes flicking four out of six switches to turn on his lights, one of the others making his computer shut down while in an update screen.

Amber moves to the closet and sits down, searching around the floor of it. A long case sits under a leather jacket that she flips onto it's door, beginning to tap around the corners.

She finds a loose corner that she's pried off countless times before and lifts it off, a stubby shotgun inside of it. The screws that were supposed to hold it shut were near disintegrated by rust.

Amber takes the old gun and carefully holds it with both of her hands. She still had no idea if it was actually loaded or not.

She begins to tip toe towards the front patio door. _"So far so clear."_

* * *

The girl walks through the lawn in a pair of bunny slippers and carefully holds her finger away from the trigger, taking care not to point the barrel at her toes.

Her family's been away plenty of nights before, and any time an odd noise woke up her, that gun was her security blanket.

Another loud clunk snaps Amber out of her thoughts and towards the direction of her father's work shop. The only thing that blocks her is an untrimmed hedge.

She begins to walk along it's side, her slippers keeping her steps silent. While in her tense sneaking, the sound of wood falling on concrete startles her, making her almost consider putting the gun down before she gets hurt.

 _"Oh no. Now I'm never going to be able to sleep."_

* * *

Amber cautiously creeps around the corner of the hedge, her mind running rampant.

 _"I'll just scare the animal away from the wood pile and be able to sleep no problem. Yeah."_

So far the front of the shop was clear.

 _"Wait. What if it's a cougar? Do we have cougars here? Coyotes? Oh no. We have those! Please be cats. Please be cats!"_

As she nearly works her self into a fright the normally cool mountain air turns cold.

 _"It's summer! Is it seriously about to snow?"_

Amber pauses while considering going back for a jacket, but instead pushes on forward, making her way around the side of the shop towards a firewood stack.

* * *

Expecting a wild animal, the girl stares at something else entirely. A little teenage looking girl with long black hair, that wore a shin low Victorian styled dress.

While the girl paces around a window outside of the shop, Amber holds out one of her hands in a 'stop' motion.

"Hey! Kid! This is my dad's work shop! It's late, too! Get out of here!"

The Victorian girl turns around and stares at Amber. Her face is pale, but her skin is surprisingly smooth, especially for the chilly temperature. And her eyes. Her eyes are red.

This last detail visibly freaked Amber out and she aims her shotgun to the side of the teen.

The girl replies, "You can leave. It's late out. Go home and don't come back."

Her orders chill Amber to the bone, but she only shakes her head.

"Stop freaking me out!"

The girl begins to walk towards Amber who was only eight feet away. "I-I mean it! I think this thing's loaded!"

While Amber becomes more and more visibly frightened, the pale Victorian girl begins to smile.

Though, the farm girl's had enough. She aims the gun closer to the stranger, her hands beginning to shake.

"Last warning! Please!"

They were only five feet away now, Amber squeezes the trigger and tightly shuts her eyes.

The recoil felt like a punch to the bone itself while the blast left a ringing in her ear.

She opens her eyes to see that the girl was entirely gone.

 _"Oh my gosh. It's only a dream. Thank god."_

Amber begins to turn around only to see that same girl just a few feet left of where they were.

 _"Okay, nope! Not a dream! Not a dream!"_

She turns her torso and aims again, squeezing the trigger. All Amber hears is a click from the hammer before only having enough time to think,  
 _"Why is my face in the grass?"_

* * *

Pain rolls all over her body and a weight holds her against the ground. Even her hands were restrained.

"Why the fuck was that buckshot blessed? Are you with a church? Who the fuck blesses buckshot?"

Things quickly became less and less clear. All she knew is that girl is on her back and holding her hands together.

Amber stutters out a single word, "Ch-Church?"

The only response she gets after is a pricking sensation in the back of her neck, and then something sucking on it.

The whole experience was surreal. She figures the girl's lips were pressed against her neck and a tiny pain as shock instantly wore off. She's bleeding.

Amber's mind returns to racing. _"Vampire? Vampire? Vampire? Is this a vampire? Am I going to die?"_

She tries to struggle under the girl's grasp, only able to kick her legs and thrash about. But she's too strong. Someone who looked a few years younger than her shouldn't be able be this strong!

Amber begins to sweat as another sensation fills her, her strength slowly drains and is replaced with an unnatural euphoric energy.

Her heart beats rapidly during those minutes of struggle, it feels like it was being wrapped in a chain and yanked out of her mouth.

All Amber could do is silently pray. _"God? Are you real? I don't actually hate you or anything, but can I not die please?"_

The world went black as she finally passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber rubs her eyes and groans, looking over the blurry and dark workshop exterior.

 _"Why did I wake up here? This has to be a dream. God? Wake me up, please! This is sca-"_

A sharp jolting sensation goes through her skull as she prayed, making her squeal. Her vision quickly becomes clearer at least.

Though the sound she made causes that familiar dressed girl to turn around and give Amber a stare of disbelief, then a quick look to the sky and back at her.

"Wait, what? Are you seriously turned? I thought the moon was waning yesterday! You should have been out for hours!"

Amber quietly stares back at the vampire, none of those words quite reaching her. She was half laying on the grass and half sitting. She's just a confused, dizzy mess.

The vampire continues their half-panicked talking, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay! If I turned you, that means you're my slave and have to do what I say. So get up, we're leaving!"

Amber begins to push her self up off the ground while nodding. "Huh? Okay.."

She says without much thought and then begins to stumble towards the vampire. Things were still spinning enough for her not to question anything.

* * *

The two barely made it to the edge of a fence in a field still attached to Amber's dad's property before she finally got enough strength for critical thought.

"Okay, okay. Wait a second. _Why_ am I your slave again? Who even are you? What's stopping me from crawling back into bed?"

The Victorian dressed girl stops walking and sighs.

"I drank your blood under a full moon which I thought was yesterday. That means that I've turned you into a vampire and you belong to me!"

She pauses before answering Amber's next question. "And my name is Jayleen Ba'al! Remember it! Master also works!"

The vampire points at Amber with a hand on her hip, though Amber was already walking back towards her home.

"Hey! Wait! We're going the other way! Get back here!"

She shouts with fluster while Amber quickly turns around and begins to climb the fence.

"Okay, where even are we going?"

Jayleen gives Amber a bewildered stare and then points towards the higher point of the mountain.

"The Ba'al manor! Where you will spend the rest of your life serving me!"

She looked significantly happier while Amber frowned.

"That's kind of a long time. Wait a second. Why am I going the way you said? Did I seriously do what you said?"

Amber asks while realizing she's standing in the middle of the road next to the field.

Jayleen meanwhile folds her arms proudly and nods while catching up. "Yeah!"

Amber frowns in disappointment. "Are you seriously controlling my mind? That's freaky!"

Amber and Jayleen quietly cut through property after property, either hopping over fences, walking over lawns, or sneaking right beside houses.  
While midway through a field, Amber remarks, "You know, you really act like a middle schooler in the middle of a really bad phase."

Jayleen stops walking and frowns, "How am I supposed to act towards slaves? I've never had one before!"

"I don't know! But serving an entitled teenager for the rest of my sounds like it sucks."

Amber returns before Jayleen scurries to catch up. The vampire points to another road outside the property after.

"We turn there. And I'm only taking you home because you'll either burn up in the sun or get caught trying to drain someone across the street. And then exorcists will start tracking all of us down."

Amber goes quiet after that, only responding with a single defeated "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

The two stop in front of a big gate in the middle of the road, with brick barricades covering the sides. It looks like it's blocking a gated community.

All though it's really foggy and dark, Amber noticed she didn't have any more trouble seeing.

"In here. Come on." Jayleen says to Amber while she was taking in details. Jayleen begins pressing numbers on a keypad until it beeps, a smaller door opening next to the gate on the sidewalk.

Amber hurries along through the door with Jayleen before it closes, then looks up the drive way.

On the edge of the road is a bunch of tall pine trees that almost entirely covered the sky, while below them are neatly trimmed rose bushes coating the inner side of the brick barricade.

* * *

As Amber and Jayleen go higher up the path, dozens of similarly designed houses are lined up, each with a well kept lawn and flower bed.

If it wasn't for the fact Jayleen took her there, she'd have assumed it was a regular high end neighborhood.

The vampire leads Amber deeper through the complex, a simple winding road that went upwards lead to an old manor.

All though it's not even close to sun rise, there were some people outside, either weeding their gardens, sitting on a porch or sweeping out their garage.

They all seemed to wave to the pair, Jayleen giving a friendlier "Hello!" to them than Amber ever got.

 _"Great. A community of vampires. How do we even have people left?"_

* * *

Amber finally stood in front of the large manor with Jayleen in front of her, still walking to the door. She was in awe at all of the details of the building and gardens.

Around each flower bed is a small ring of water, each with a little stone bridge. They all seemed free of weeds and the water was clear of any mulch that could possibly fall in from the gardener's maintenance.

There even is a big ornate fountain in the middle! It has carvings of people around the base while at the top is a gold water spout. _"These people must be rich."_

Jayleen distracts Amber by shouting, "Get over here and come in!" She was already half way in the door, propping it open for Amber. She quickly rushes to her, quietly saying "Sorry!"

* * *

The inside of the manor is just as amazing as what little detail Amber had the chance to actually take in. She stands right next to Jayleen who takes her shoes off by the door.

Amber does the same with her slippers that are covered in mud, her eyes locked on the expensive looking carpet in front of her.

The vampire leads Amber to another room. It looks like a well lit living room with a roaring fire place. Light bulbs in candle holders mounted on the wall light the room, giving off an old time feel.

"Hello, Father. I'm home." Jayleen says while Amber's attention shifts to a man sitting on a recliner.

He looks like he's in his twenties and has short black hair. The man takes his eyes off of the tablet he was reading, looking to Amber.

"Who's this?" He asks as he slips the tablet between the cushion of his chair and stands up.

Now that Amber could see, it didn't look like he was as dressed up as Jayleen is. All he wore is a t-shirt with some reference that she didn't recognize and a pair of denim jeans.

"This," Jayleen says while holding her hand towards Amber, "Is my slave! She's of the church!"

Amber and the man exchange an awkward smile before looking back to Jayleen.

"Uh-huh. She definitely looks like a nun. Good job provoking the church." He says before laughing while looking at her pajamas.. "But really. Who is she?"

Jayleen begins to pout while she sits down on a couch. "She.. She's someone who attacked me. I thought if I drained her enough, she'd black out and leave me alone."

Amber holds her hands at her lap while she stands and continues her awkward smile.

Jayleen's father gives Amber a cold frown before focusing on his daughter again with an even more disappointed look.

"It's a full moon, Jayleen. Do you know what your mother's going to say when she finds out?"

The Victorian dressed girl sighs and rolls her eyes, "She'll skin us alive.."

While the two's exchange becomes more and more grim, Amber begins to frown.

"Quite. Let's just.. We'll say she's a daughter of one of the humans I've fooled around with. And that their mother died."

Jayleen shoots her father a disgusted look, "Dad!"

Then he looks to Amber and back to Jayleen. "She'll be your half sister."

Amber and Jayleen both shout at the same time, " _What_?"

* * *

Amber, Jayleen and her father all moved to a large dining room. The table is long, it looked like it's for big parties or a family get together. There's at least twelve seats.

The girls sit beside each other while the man sat apart from them. In front of the Amber was a wine glass, filled just below the brim with what had to be blood.

Amber stares at the glass in a mixture of disgust, fright and curiosity while Jayleen and her father spoke.

"You haven't introduced us properly, either." He says while Jayleen looks to the ground.

"This is my father, Damacus Ba'al." She says while looking at Amber, "And.. This is..." Jayleen pauses after, then awkwardly frowns. "I.. Never asked her name."

While Damacus palms his forehead and sighs, Amber looks up and replies, "I'm uh, Amber.. Nice to meet you, sir."

He turns to her with a look that just said "I'm so sorry."

"Hey! What's with that face?" Jayleen complains at her father while Amber quietly laughs.

The girl couldn't quite pry her gaze away from that glass.

"Amber. If you've been fed on to the point of passing out, you need to drink that. I don't want you passing out again tonight without it." Jayleen's father says with concern, while Jayleen rolls her eyes.

"Since she's half human, I'll use her for feeding instead of the cattle."

Amber's eyes widen at that and her head cranes to the vampire girl's direction.

"You're going to do _that_ to me again? "

The memory of Jayleen biting her neck rushes back to her, making her pale right up.

Looking back on it, it didn't really hurt, but it felt so weird. She'd be lying if she said it felt bad, which made it that much worse.

"It just.. Didn't feel _right_!"

Damacus laughs, "That's magic we use to relax the cattle. You'll get used to it quickly."

Amber whines and then grabs the glass in a fist, working to down the entire liquid to get it over with. It had a sickly sweet flavor, another thing that didn't feel natural.

After, Jayleen stands up and yawns. "It's almost dawn. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Amber found her self lead to a cozy looking bedroom. The floor has a bright green fluffed carpet, there are several posters of bare shirt men on the walls, and a big bean bag chair in front of a short desk.

Before she even had a chance to comment, Jayleen was already changing out of her dress and into silky pink pajamas.

She catches Amber being startled and quietly laughs. "What, never seen a girl before?"

Amber quickly shakes her head while her cheeks burn up in a blush. "No! That's not it! I just didn't expect it!"

Already changed, Jayleen rolls her eyes while holding a folded sheet towards Amber. "I'm not sleeping in a dress."

Amber takes the sheet and rolls her eyes, then spreads it out over the floor. The back of her head is hit with a pillow. "Hey!"

The vampire laughs while she climbs into her bed. It has a deep person sized cavity in the middle, almost shaped like a coffin. She pulls a fluffy blanket over her self and closes her eyes.

Amber laughs a little bit while she crawls under her blanket as well and rests her head on her pillow.

Jayleen complains, "What?"

"Nothing. You just look really silly in that."

"You look silly on the floor."

She closes her eyes and begins to sleep. Everything felt like a cruel joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber wakes up to the sound of quiet typing. She slowly opens her eyes and looks over to the desk to see Jayleen half buried in her chair, using what looked like an instant messenger.

"The floor sucked."

Amber says while Jayleen turns around and smiles.

"Well, good night to you too. If you don't get up, yesterday won't be the worst night of your week."

The girl yawns and slowly sits up, hugging the blanket around her. "What? Why?"

"Because, my mother comes home then. If you don't convince her that you've been a vampire all your life, she'll probably throw you into a church."

Amber frowns and holds her eyes wide open. "Why? Won't that get me killed?"

Jayleen folds her arms and leans against her desk.

"Because, you're a mistake. You should have woken up outside dehydrated. If she finds out I didn't keep track of the moon, she'll skin me."

Amber's frown only intensifies. "What's the big deal about the moon? It was overcast last night."

"If a vampire feeds on someone under a full moon, it turns them. I thought it happened the day before."

Jayleen huffs after. "Come on. Let's get you out of those and into something that doesn't make you look homeless."

Amber nods and stands up immediately. " _Hey!_ You used mind control again!"

The vampire winces a bit and stands up as well. "Sorry! And it's not mind control! You just have to do what I say!"

* * *

The girls both make their way into a large bathroom. The counter top looks like polished granite and has several sinks on it.

At the end of the room there's a standing bath tub that Jayleen walks to and turns on.

"I'm going to have my bath first. I'll be quick. You brush your teeth. There should be a spare under the sink."

Amber looks down to the sink, and then back at Jayleen who was already stripping. "But I haven't eaten ye- OH OKAY."

Jayleen turns to Amber while half way taking off her shirt. "What? We're vampires. We don't need to eat food. At least, I don't."

Amber crouches down and opens the under sink cabinet. "But food's kind of nice. That sucks.." She looks around until she finds an unopened tooth brush package and tries to tear it open.

The vampire, now naked steps into the filling bath and sighs. "Well, you're part human. So you can if you want. But I want you getting used to drinking blood first."

As she eventually destroys the entire package to get at the tooth brush, she looks back to Jayleen. "Is that why you plan on.. Doing that to me again?"

Amber shudders while beginning to brush her teeth. Jayleen nods.

"Because you're half human? Yeah. It'll be fun to bully you with, and since you have to do everything I say, it'll be convenient."

Jayleen says in a sincere tone, sounding less degrading and hostile than the night before. Though, that doesn't stop Amber from slumping down as she finishes brushing.

"Is.. That so?" She asks in a defeated tone while Jayleen begins to climb out of the tub.

"Mhm! You, in."

Jayleen says while pointing at the tub as she puts on a towel.

She quickly walks towards the bath, while paying attention to how she felt. She didn't feel any compulsion to move to the tub, and didn't feel like her movements were forced or artificial.

It just felt sickeningly normal. Like her intention was to do what she was ordered to was there all along.

While deep in thought, Amber was already naked and washing her self.

* * *

Amber and Jayleen were both in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but where do you get the blood from?"

Amber hugs her arms around a cushion from the couch. She's wearing a short red skirt with black lacy outlines on it, and a silky black and pink shirt.

"It's really not that bad! The ones who feed us get hooked up to an IV drip in the morning. They 'donate' a pint of blood, eat their breakfast, and then spend the rest of the day playing x-box in the manor.

Jayleen says while stretching her self out and yawning. Amber goes quiet after saying "Oh. Isn't a pint a lot? Do you.. Lock them up?"

The vampire laughs after, "Yeah, but they'll live. And no, they live in some of those houses. They trade blood for cheaper rent."

Amber gives a relieved nod, "That's.. Surprisingly not scary at all. I was worried people died."

"No, no. Five hundred years ago when you could die from an infection? Sure. We have enough people that it can be done in shifts. Since you can't die from two tiny pin pricks now there's no real point in killing the person. We've even hired a nurse."

Amber's mood lightens up, she even manages to smile. "I.. Never thought about that. How much blood we even need to drink?"

"Around four pints a week. I've already drank enough thanks to you." Jayleen sticks out her tongue while Amber pouts.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Does that mean I'm safe for the week?"

The vampire laughs. "As if. I need to grow. Clear your neck, Amber."

Amber frowns as she brushes her hair away from her neck, then holds it up in a fist. "I hate you."

Before Amber can even react, Jayleen tackles Amber and knocks her and the couch over.

* * *

Jayleen laughs as Amber dizzily walks out the front door with her, who was rubbing the two bloodied pin pricks on her neck.

"You are literally the worst." Amber complains while she looks into the night. Everything was clear as day, except for that pitch black and slice of moon in the sky.

"Why are we out here again?"

Jayleen leads on, "We're going back to that farm. There's a special holy sword that I'm supposed to get before my mother comes back."

Amber thinks for a moment, "Like Excalibur and the round table?"

"Yes and no. Excalibur was the scariest holy sword ever. But it was destroyed forever ago. The church fights over it with devils and fallen angels. This one's Hindu."

The statement makes Amber's gears in her head turn. "Wait, angels and devils are real too?"

"Mhm! And they both will try and kill us if they ever found us."


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls both were back at the hilly farm. It gave Amber a little chill. She looks over to her house. The lights were still on and the sliding door was still open. It would be like that for another three days until her dad came back to a missing daughter and broken shotgun.

While Amber thought of how her family would react, Jayleen calls to her from the work shop.

"Come on! Someone built this stupid thing over the burial sight."

As Amber obeys, she finds her self moving faster than she ever has before. "Whoah."

Jayleen just smiles. "Yeah. Being really strong and fast are a thing too."

The two stare at the front door of the shop for a minute, neither going in.

Amber breaks the silence. "So that sword's under there?"

Jayleen nods. "Mhm."

The two continue to stand at the door for another minute before Amber finally asks, "Why aren't we going in?"

The other vampire sighs and palms her head. "Vampires need permission to enter a building that isn't theirs. If we want to go in and no one lets us, we just sort of stand there."

Amber frowns and stares at the door some more. "This sucks."

"Maybe digging under doesn't count?" Jayleen suggests. "Have any shovels?"

".. In the workshop."

Jayleen goes quiet and rests her forehead on the wall.

* * *

As the two brain storm, a voice snaps them to attention. "Hey, _vampire._ We wanted that human's sacred gear first."

Jayleen and Amber look to the source that came from above them.

A mature looking woman with bleached blond hair and jet black wings hovers above them, with a short black haired boy and matching wings.  
The woman wore black shorts and a white tank top while the boy wore a black karate gi. He hardly looks over thirteen.

At that moment Jayleen grabs Amber's hand and begins to run, the world around them turning to a blur.

While Amber tries to keep up, the two angels begin to glide after them, both of them with spears of light in hand.

"My skirt doesn't have pockets, so I didn't bring a cell phone! Fuck!" Jayleen shouts to Amber while trying to keep her pace.

The two are stopped as a spear impacts the ground in front of them, exploding right after. "That girl is monitored by the Grigori! You have no right to her!"

The woman above them shouts while pointing at them and, the boy in the gi hovers next to her with a cold and nervous stare at Amber.

While Amber looks at the angels in a daze, Jayleen enters a cautious stance. "Those.. Are angels? Are we going to die?"

The girl asks while Jayleen returns a shout to the flying pair. "Well, your job's done! I'll be watching her forever now!"

A laugh comes from the woman angel, "Kyle here was supposed to keep watch on you, Amber! But when he saw you about to confront the vampire, he got cold feet when he should have intervened!"

The boy shouts back in an indignant tone, "I blessed her ammunition! I thought she'd be able to hit the vampire!"

While the angels yell at each other, Amber and Jayleen both look at each other and begin to back up towards a bush, the rustling of the leaves catching both of their attention. "Hey! Don't think we forgot about you!"

Amber and Jayleen both stop instantly.

"Give me Amber and I'll kill you quickly, vampire!"

Jayleen frowns and holds an arm in front of the girl. "You're not taking her! She's my slave, she's my responsibility, I'll protect h- RUN!" The vampire shouts in the middle of her sentence, dragging Amber along again who struggles to stay attached to the ground.

"Wait, if they take me, are they going to kill me?"

Jayleen shouts right at Amber, "Yes! If they take you, they'll kill me! They'll probably kill you after! They have some messed up idea of forgiveness and purity!"

* * *

The boy in the gi lands in front of the girls and enters a martial arts stance of some kind while the other angel watches from the air. "I'm sorry, but I have to do th-"

He's cut off by Jayleen punching him in the face and stumbles back. Blood pours out of his nose while he grabs it. "H-Hey! Shit - Ow! You broke my nose!"

Jayleen steps forward again and launches a kick at him, though he manages to react in time, blocking and then grabbing it.

"Don't touch me, filthy angel!" She shouts while the boy tries to head butt her.

In almost a blink of the eye, Jayleen's body cracks up and shatters into dozens of small bats before reassembling into her a couple of feet away.

"I'm not the filthy one, vampire!"

* * *

While the two fight, Amber turns to the flying angel. "Can we please not do this? I'm not important at all! We'll go home and never come back!"

The mature angel rubs her forehead and sighs. "Can't do that. The last thing we want is for your sacred gear to be in the hands of the vampires."

Amber looks back to Jayleen for a second while the woman lowers to the ground.

"Come with us, you can be taught to use it.. And won't be tormented by that vampire."

The sound of Jayleen screaming and thumping against the floor makes Amber turn around entirely.

Kyle was walking towards her slowly.

"No-no-no! She might be a bully, but she's nice too! She's not a bad person!" Amber's eyes tear up as the boy manifests a spear of light above Jayleen.

The vampire groans and tries to hold up her arm, it turning into bats that begin to bite harmlessly onto the angel. He stares at Jayleen with hesitation and fright, his arm locked in place.

"NO!" Amber shouts. Before she can even realize what happened, a blue line pierces right through the boy's stomach and knocks him down. Something in her heart felt like it just popped free.

"Wha-?" He utters while pressing his hand against the wound before passing out entirely, falling to the ground.

A cold revolver appeared in Amber's hands. On the sides of it's barrel were golden holy crosses. Her finger was squeezing the trigger without even realizing it.

As Amber turns to the remaining angel, a panicked fluster enters their voice

"Oh - Oh fuck, this is bad." She begins to fly off while Amber takes aim. "They said it was Blade Blacksmith! What the fuck is that?"

Amber squeezes the trigger again, another blue line whizzing through a wing.

"Nonononono!"

Before she has the chance to fire again, the angel throws a spear of light at her, it hits the ground a few feet from Amber, and makes the girl flinch.

Once she looks up again, the angel is gone and a few black feathers flutter to the ground.

* * *

 _Oof. Author's notes time. I've written up to this point around three times now, there's going to be a wait beyond this point. I've never written 'action' before, but I did my best to avoid choppy sentences and repetition, and overall cringe. If there's any criticisms, I'd hope it's for this chapter most of all.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Amber and Jayleen finally had a chance to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that?"

Jayleen asks Amber while staring at the gun in her hands.

"I don't.. Know? When I saw you about to die, I got all scared and wanted to stop it!"

Without another word, the vampire lunges at and hugs Amber tightly. "Really.. Thank you."

"Yeah.. Wait. What about that boy?"

The two stand above the bleeding fallen angel with frowns.

"We can't just leave him here.." Amber mumbles while rubbing her face with her hands, brushing away sweat.

"Why not? He tried to kill me! I think it's fair!" Jayleen on the other hand begins to pace restlessly, fists bunched up at her sides.

"He's a kid! He looks younger than you!"

Amber sets her self down on her knees and pulls away the boy's outfit. His abdomen is solid and arms are firm. He must have worked out frequently.

She begins to untie his yellow belt and ties it around his wounded body, keeping it as tight as possible. It at least made the bleeding stop a little bit.

Jayleen finally sits down and hugs her legs, groaning into her knees. "This is messed up.. I've never killed anyone before. What if he comes back after us?"

Amber scoops her arms under Kyle's back and lifts him up. He's surprisingly light for her. "Maybe he'll not kill us? If we leave him out here, he might get worse.."

Jayleen stands back up and gives a defeated sigh. "Let's head home, then. We have a nurse for drawing blood in one of the houses. She should be able to help him."

* * *

Amber and Jayleen stand near a rectangular table with Kyle laying on it. He was beginning to look very pale.

On the other side of the girls, a very concerned young looking woman inspects the boy.

All she had been wearing was a night gown and robe when the girls knocked and held the wounded boy.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought him to me.. I don't know what you shot him with, but there's no bullet left behind. It didn't go all the way through, either."

The two nod quickly, both were huddled together and generally looked worse for wear.

"Were you three fighting?" The nurse asks as she sets a thick blanket over him, then begins to move him to a couch.

"He attacked us with another person. He almost killed me." Jayleen says while she holds up an arm. Several fingers and even a chunk on her wrist were missing, but it didn't look bloodied.

After managing to avoid falling right over in shock, Amber and the nurse both shout, "How are you not bleeding?"

The vampire huffs out, "He never cut me.. I tried to fight him off using bats, but he killed some of them. They couldn't reattach."

"I.. I don't think I have anything for that, dear." The nurse says while almost turning as pale as Jayleen.

The girls sit on the floor with mugs filled with blood, they were watching the boy sleep while an IV connected to him worked away.

The sound of a running shower thankfully kept an eerie silence at bay.

Every now and then Jayleen takes a sip while Amber looks over her gun. To break the silence, Jayleen speaks. "So.. Is that the sacred gear they mentioned?"

Amber runs her finger along the barrel, it's cold to the touch. "I think. I've never heard of that until today. "

In the blink of an eye the gun disappears and Amber leans against Jayleen.

"It's some sort of power that some humans have. I'm glad you had the old gun instead of that."

Jayleen laughs quietly while Amber sips from her drink. It had that strange, sweet flavor.

* * *

The angel boy stirs and opens his eyes, staring at both of the girls like a deer in head lights "Wait, what?" He tries to sit up, but gets half tangled in the IV.

"Where am I?" He begins to shake and breathe heavier as he notices the two vampires.

"You're in our nurses' house. Amber decided to save you."

He looks at Jayleen's arm and grimaces, then lowers his head. "Right.. Thank you."

The three stay silent for another moment before Kyle speaks up again.

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire? That's a big mistake, the Grig-"

Jayleen holds her palm out and frowns, "Your blood would taste like glitter! We only saved you because.. You're a kid."

Amber and Kyle both stare at Jayleen for a second and then burst into laughter.

Jayleen stands up and begins to stomp off, turning her back to the pair. "I am going to call my father!"

* * *

The fallen angel and turned vampire quietly stare at each other again.

"So, uh.. Sorry for shooting you in the stomach." Amber says while doing her best to smile.

"Sorry for trying to kill your vampire."

The two laugh again.

"Is.. There any way we don't have to fight later?" The girl asks while sipping from her mug.

"Our boss said we weren't supposed to engage.. But Ethyl wanted to bring you back to try and get a promotion." Kyle sighs while he lays back in the couch."It's kind of unfair that you had to be turned though."

Amber looks up to him while resting her mug on her knees, "Huh? Why?"

The boy motions over to the cup. "You never seemed like a bad person. But now you're a slave to a vampire."

Amber smiles, "You really are like an angel, huh? But.. Jayleen's actually kind of nice."

After another minute of silence, Amber speaks up again. "So.. If we let you go, what happens?"

The boy looks at the floor and begins to frown.

"Well, Ethyl will make something up to cover her self for disobeying orders.. Maybe when they realize you two didn't kill me, our boss will talk to you guys?"

Jayleen returns to the living room, "My father said to bring you home. He'll be trying to contact the Grigori and send you back." She says while rubbing her injured arm.

"Why don't you just let me go back on my own?" The boy asks while staring at Jayleen suspiciously.

"Because, we want to use you to get them to stop trying to kill us." Jayleen says before looking to Amber. "Amber, up. We're going now."

Amber immediately stands up and pouts, "Did you have to word it as an order?"

Kyle laughs while the nurse removes his IV.

"You should be good enough for now." She says before Kyle follows the girls.

"Thank you very much."


	7. Chapter 7

The three return to the manor and sit in the living room, Amber and Jayleen sharing one couch while Kyle sits on another opposite of them. Amber and Jayleen had changed into clean clothes, both of them wearing red and white dresses.

"You're one for variety, aren't you?" Kyle asks Jayleen while raising an eyebrow at the two.

Jayleen pouts and flicks her hair, "I don't care, I like it."

The boy laughs and then leans against one of the cushions, wrapping his arms around it. The tension in the room's atmosphere couldn't feel thicker.

Minutes pass in silence after while everyone fidgets and stares around the room, before Jayleen finally speaks up. "Amber? Let's look at your sacred gear. I've never seen one before."

The three moved to the floor and all sit in front of a coffee table, with Amber in the middle. She holds out her hands and closes her eyes, imagining that same revolver that saved them.

A quiet "Whoah" from Jayleen makes her open her eyes. The gun was right there in her hands, laying in her palms.

She sets it on the table and the three stare at it, Kyle and Amber in awe, Jayleen with a little fright.

"Holy shit, that thing's scary.." Jayleen whispers, slowly starting to shiver.

"Really?" Amber asks, "It looks beautiful.."

Kyle nods in agreement before reaching to touch it. "This really is Blade Blacksmith.. Just a sub species."

Amber scrunches up her face, "What's Blade Blacksmith mean?"

"Blade Blacksmith is a sacred gear, it's owner can make any holy sword they can imagine. But you've never thought of touching a sword in your life, have you?" The angel explains before looking to Amber.

She shakes her head and wills the gun away, it blinking out of existence without warning. "No, not really." Another gun enters her mind, this time it's a double barreled shot gun. It appears in her hands just as fast as the other disappeared.

As it's set on the table, Jayleen begins to make her way back to the couch. "Just being close to that is making me sick."

Kyle laughs while he touches the metal, trailing a finger along to the wooden stock, tapping the holy crosses that decorate it. "Yeah, you're a vampire. It doesn't look like it's turning against it's owner, though. That's good."

Creativity fills her mind while her fingers point to the space above the table. A single shot pistol with an absurdly large bullet, a rifle, even a regular pistol. They all clatter down on the table harmlessly.

Then, Amber tries and imagines a sword with a glowing aura. She focuses on that shape for a few seconds before a dull pain presses into her head. "O-Ow! So I can't make swords then?"

"Well, your will changed the Sacred gear.. If you tried hard enough, you could try and turn it back if you wanted."

Amber shakes her head quickly, "No, no! I like it like this better."

* * *

While Amber and Kyle chat and create new guns, Jayleen excuses her self and cradles her mangled arm. "I'm turning in for the day, this pain's getting to me."

The two hardly notice. "Practice more and try making them magical, too."

"I can do magic?" Amber asks excitedly before Kyle hushes her.

"Not without practice and know-how. You should focus on your sacred gear and vampire powers, first."

All of these new goals gave Amber a hardened determination.

"Right! Tomorrow I'll ask Jayleen if I can."

A loud groan from Kyle's body cuts the two out of conversation.

"Do you guys have food or something?" He asks while frowning awkwardly.

"I think I saw a fridge yesterday. Let's check."

The two stand up and begin walking to the dining room, towards another door. They both gawk at the furniture on the way, far too regal looking than either were used to.

As the two reach the fridge, Amber opens it up. It's full of bags of blood. The pair groan before a voice catches their attention.

"Is there something you two need?" A lady in a white uniform asks Amber and Kyle, with a whisk in her hand. She has a flower bandana on her head that covers her hair.

Amber turns to her, "I'm so sorry, Miss! My friend here was hungry, and I was looking for food, and..-"

The lady cuts her off and approaches them, "You're Jayleen's new friend, aren't you? I'm Janice, one of the cooks here. Let me get you two something."  
Kyle whispers to Amber, "You guys have servants?"

Janice whaps a countertop with her whisk, "Excuse me, I'm staff. Don't think you can talk like that about me because you're with Ba'al."

The two instantly straighten up, Kyle even bows. "I'm so sorry!"

Amber looks to Kyle and laughs quietly. "Thank you, Miss."

A pair of bowls are taken from one of the shelves, and a pot from another fridge. Janice takes a ladle and fills both of the bowls, then heats them one by one in a microwave. She sets them on a tray with spoons, then leads the two on to the dining room. "This is all we have for now, sorry. The guests ate all of the pizza I made earlier."

"Guests?" Kyle asks while sipping his soup with the spoon. It looks like tomato soup with lots of spices that scent the air.

"You know, where the blood comes from. Have to keep them fed, or it gets unpleasant and they complain." Janice explains while stretching her self out. "Though, it's tough getting used to the night shift. The lord told me I was working nights starting today."

Amber and Kyle both give a relieved sigh. "That's not very evil sounding.." He mutters as he digs in.

It's felt like forever since Amber ate last, and eagerly went at her soup. A whole day and a half with nothing but blood made it taste even better.

"What? The 'donations'? People get nice houses for cheaper, spend a day a week hanging out in the manor and eating good food while playing video games. I don't know or care if they are doing it to be nice, but it attracts less attention than missing people." She says while folding her arms and watching the two eat, looking happy about her work.

* * *

The pair were back in the living room and looking at the various guns Amber made. It hardly even felt like hours passed.

"So, it looks like you need to understand the firing mecha-" Kyle speaks before he's cut off by the sound of the large front doors opening and two men laughing.

They look to the lobby, Damacus and an equally tall man were walking in. The man wore an expensive looking black suit with a long coat. His chin has a well kept goatee while his head sports black hair with blond bangs.

"Governor General?" Kyle shouts while standing up. He stares at him in surprise, even rubbing his eyes.

The man laughs some more, "Kyle! It's good to see that you're alive, Ethyl said you died!"

Amber smiles awkwardly and looks to the floor, standing up as well.

The Governor General approaches Amber and pats her on the head, "And you're the one with the Blade Blacksmith Subspecies. It's good to meet you."

The world spins for Amber while her mind runs a mile a minute again. " _Important person? Do I act formal? Do I smile? He's so big!_ " She looks up to the man with a relatively normal smile, "Hello mist-Sir! I mean sir!"

Damacus laughs and sits down on the couch, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. He props his head up on his hands and watches.

Amber's quickly snapped out of her awkward mind haze as she's patted over the back by the man, then does her best to try and act normal.

"No need to be formal with me. My name is Azazel. I'm here to apologize on behalf of Ethyl."

The girl says a meek "Thank you.." Before Amber can say anything else, Azazel's attention moves to the collection of guns on the table.

"This is your sacred gear, yeah? " He asks while lifting a rifle and looking it over. "Certainly unique. Not sure if it would handle as well as a sword would in combat, but we'll see!"

Kyle holds his hand on his bandaged abdomen and lets out a groan. He manages to avoid leaving a comment.

Amber nods as quickly as she can, "Yeah! Me and Kyle have been trying it out a bit."

Azazel laughs, "Did she shoot you again, Kyle? You won't ever be a good researcher unless you take a few hits from your test subjects!" It takes him a moment to calm down from what was hopefully his joke. "How about I give it a try, girl?"

She stares at the man, then at Kyle, then to Damacus. "Try? You want my guns?"

"No, no, I'm not taking away your guns. I want to see if you can hit me with it."

* * *

Amber, Damacus, Kyle and Azazel stand in the back yard of the manor. Kyle and Damacus sit and watch from a picnic bench, while Amber and Azazel stand ten feet apart.

"I didn't agree to this! Do I have to?" Amber shouts while looking at everyone, practically shaking.

"It'll be fine!" Damacus shouts back and laughs at the sight.

"You won't hurt me much, fire away!" Azazel says while holding his arms out and grinning.

Amber materializes a revolver and holds it with both hands, aiming right at the Governor General's chest. " _Everyone's lost their minds.. I wonder if real angels are this crazy._ " She thinks before squeezing the trigger tightly.

The gun fires silently while the recoil knocks her hands up. A blue line whizzes right past Azazel's head.

"Come on! Lightly press the trigger, don't jerk it!" He shouts while remaining still with that grin plastered on his face.

" _He didn't flinch? What the heck._ " She silences her mind after and then presses the trigger firmly, but steadily. The recoil doesn't catch her off guard this time, and the gun barely moves as it fires that blue line again.

It went straight towards Azazel's chest, but a blurred movement of light stops it in it's tracks.

"Whoah, what?" Amber shouts while the man laughs, "It's okay! Keep trying! That was a good one!"

She dismisses her revolver and creates a long rifle, slowly aiming the iron sights. Another bullet of blue light fires out, only to get parried by the phenomenon again.

Amber squints, drops her rifle and creates another one, aiming it much quicker than before at that stupid, grinning man. She fires, drops the gun, creates and fires again five more times before she's left panting. Each shot was parried.

While she presses the barrel of the gun into the ground and leans against the stock, Azazel approaches and claps. "Good try! It looks like the bullets themselves run off of your stamina instead of creating guns, since you looked fine in the living room."

He pats her head again, then stretches his arms up into the air. "So, Damacus. I've come to a decision."

Damacus stands up and approaches Azazel while smiling, "What is it?"

"I'll be making sure no more of my subordinates come attacking you or your kid. Since Amber is under your daughter's authority, she can stay here. Though, I want to leave Kyle here to watch and help her with her sacred gear."

Kyle snaps to attention with a distraught expression, "What? Why?"

"You two look like you've gotten along well, and I want someone to report on her."

The father nods after Azazel explains, "I understand. The lady won't like this, but I accept."

Azazel wraps an arm around his shoulders with a shrug, "Well, let's go drinking again another time."

Kyle's presses his hands into his face while groaning at the two, "Did you seriously negotiate with him in a pub again?"

* * *

 _Oh boy. Two chapters at once. I've actually had them both done earlier, but only got into doing the final edits today. Azazel is likely going to be one of the few characters from the main cast who show up. Hope I didn't butcher him too much, but I think I nailed his casual, mildly insane personality a tiny bit._


End file.
